A Warriors Fate
A Warriors Fate is a Solo Case.It features Historical as it’s main Lea Plot The Player went to see the Ninja Warrior with The Historical Team.When they got there they Found Ninja Austin Blue. They Suspected Mathis Kid,Adam Rail,Grant McArthur . Then Hunter Geuroad Said he has information on the murder. The Team talked to Hunter.Then they investagated the Gym.They talked to Mathis about the shirt he took from the victim .TheN they suspected Drew Dreschner.Then Adam was grilled about his rivalry with the victim.Then Mathis Kid And Adam Rail got in a Fight. After Breaking up the fight the team found out that Grant,Hunter,And Drew has stuff stolen by the victim.The Player And Jacob investagated the Obsicles one last time before arresting Adam for the Murder. After Denying Involment He cracked and said he did it for glory and the victim drank the flask for Mathis.When Asked He Said That Mathis And Drew for the past two years have met in the championship race after beating Adam and Austin.He Said That If Mathis drank it he will Race For the championship becuase he was sick but the plan foiled when Austin with a weak immune system for saving his best freinds life drank it and Accidentally Killed him.In the courtroom he pleaded guilty as he was sentenced to 3 years in prison for the accidental mansluater of Austin Blue. After The Trial Jen Castillos Said that She needs to find the third & 4th place to run the 3rd place race. Summary Victim: Austin Blue Weapon: Protien Powder Killer: Adam Rail Suspects ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Quais Suspects Killers Profile Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ninja Course (Clues:Dead Body,Protien Shake,Murder weapon Idenified Protien Shake,Victim Idenified Austin Blue) * Examine Protien Shake (New Suspect: Mathis Kid) * Talk To Mathis (New Crime Scene:Athlete Warm Up Area) * Investigate Warm up area (Clues:Picture,Bandana,Powder) * Examine Picture (Suspect Idenified: Grant McArthur) * Examine Bandana (Suspect Idenified:Adam Rail) * Talk To Grant * Talk To Adam * Analyze Powder (Killer has Protein Shakes) * Analyze Body (Killer eats Pumpkin Soup) Chapter 2: * Talk to Hunter (New Crime Scene Unlocked:Gym) * Investigate Gym (Clues:Ticket,Shirt) * Examine Shirt (Mathis Owadis DNA) * Ask Mathis why he stole the Victims Shirt (Suspect Has Protien Shakes,Pumpkin Soup) * Examine Ticket (New Suspect:Drew Dreschner) * Talk To Drew (New Crime Scene:Water) (Suspect has Protien Shakes,Eats Pumpkin Soup) * Investigate Water (Clues:Picture,Club) * Examine Picture * Talk To Adam about his rivalry with the victim (Suspect has Protien Shakes And eats Pumpkin Soup) * Analyze Club (Killer Uses Freindnet) (Adam And Drew use Freindnet) * Chapter 3: * Investigate Pull up Bar (Clues:Lizard,Water Bottle,Pineapple) * Examine Pineapple (Grants Fingerprints) * Ask grant about the Stolen Pineapple (Grant has Pumpkin Soup) * Examine Lizard (Owner:Hunter Geuroad) * Ask Hunter why the Victi stole his Lizard (HuMyers has Protien Shakes,eats Pumpkin Soup Uses Freindnet) * Examine Water Bottle (Drew’s DNA) * Ask Drew why the Victim Stole his Waterbottle * Examine Obsicle (Clues:Hankerchief,Broken Gold Peices * Examine Hankerchif (DNA) * Examine Broker Gold Peices (Gold Brooch) * Analyze DNA (Killer has Black Eyes) * Analyze Gold Brooch (Killer had a Gold brooch) * Arrest Killer Now Addiononal Investagation Category:Cases (Blueybluepaw)